clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Joseph Mandir
Joseph is the son of Ryland Griffith and Fatima Mandir. He was born when his parents were both teenagers and were a secret to Lilith. Childhood Joseph was found out about when Lilith went over to visit Fatima, who was raising two other kids, not long after Lilith and Fatima renewed their friendship after a few years. Joseph was being raised alone by Fatima as Ryland didn't seem to want to be involved in raising Joseph. Joseph eventually developed a crush on Violet Robins, and they exchanged numbers. Teenhood Joseph aged up into a teenager and kept a very similar style to his child look. He also continued his relationship with Violet from when they were children. However, Indigo managed to convince Violet that Joseph flirted with Indigo. Violet believed Indigo and broke up with Joseph. Adulthood Joseph aged up off-screen into a full adult a couple of years after his break up with Violet. Sometime after this, Joseph met Summer, Violet's cousin. Unaware that Summer was Violet's cousin, Joseph and Summer flirted with each other, with Summer also not knowing that Violet and Joseph dated. Things got romantic quickly between the two and they shared their first kiss together. Sometime later, Violet and Joseph's relationship started to gradually increase again when he came to visit her at the penthouse, but she was still interested in Taylor so she invited both boys to the romance festival, where things seemed to have gone well for Violet and Joseph as it seemed that she had chosen him, but she was caught flirting with Taylor again, causing the romance between Joseph and Violet to decrease again. Joseph came to the penthouse to see Violet, but she was at work so he waited until she got back. The two had a romance together and their romance increased again. Even though they didn't get back together, the two had their first kisses together and first woohoo together. In episode 60 of In, the City Violet invited Joseph to go on vacation to Selvadorada with her and her family. They were seen woohooing a lot and flirting with each other. During the trip to the jungle, Violet proposed to Joseph at the same place where Kaiden proposed to Faith. Later that day they celebrated the proposal with everyone dancing and having a nice time. Joseph and Violet later had a winter wedding with Violet's sister Indigo and her with Abby Grange. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Joseph aged up around the same time as his wife Violet Robins and continued to raise their son Alonzo Robins alone after Violet's death. Joseph also started losing his hair as he reached the older years of his life. Trivia *Joseph is the son of Lilith's ex-boyfriend Ryland and her best friend Fatima. *He was a secret child to Lilith since neither Fatima or Ryland told Lilith about him. *He is the first boy to try out the first love mod. *He was Violet's first boyfriend. **They broke up because Indigo pretended to be Violet and convinced Violet that Joseph was a bad boyfriend and had flirted with Indigo. *Joseph was a love interest of Summer. *His first kiss was with Violet like he was to her. *Joseph is British, Korean, Dutch and Arabic. *Joseph lost his hair as he reached elderhood and is also the first sim to have lost their hair. Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Male Category:Gaming Category:Accidental Babies Category:Spouses Category:Black hair Category:Purple eyes Category:Parent Category:Elders Category:Dad Category:Brother